Prince Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly
by amyahue
Summary: Star Butterfly was a normal human girl, living in a normal town. Until Prince Marco Diaz comes and turns her world upside down! He comes in with a magical wand that can do all crazy sorts of stuff! Star VS The Forces Of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy
1. Marco Comes To Earth

Far, far away, in a magical land called Mewni, lived a prince– Marco Diaz.

"RAIL SLIDE!" Marco screamed excitedly. He jumped onto the real, sliding down at high speeds. He ran into the family portrait, lading below the paper. She sprung up, making a big gaping hole where he had jumped.

"Some people have called me reckless and irresponsible just because…" Marco said, narrating his own little story. "I like fighting monsters." Marco's story cuts to a little vision where a big white beautiful unicorn is drinking water from a creek peacefully. Marco dashed up to it and jumps onto it's back screaming "YEE HAW!". He rode through the forest into the little town. A few civilians had screamed and jumped and gasped.

"I like to have fun! And I'm about to have a whole lot more because today is my 14th birthday! And according to tradition, my mom the queen has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: the royal magic wand!" Marco began to narrate again. King and Queen Diaz wait patiently in the throne room. Everyone looks towards the doors, as the guards began to open it. But just before the could unlock the doors, Marco had already broke down the door. The unicorn had already crashed through the near wall, and Marco had jumped off, landing right in front of his parents. Marco began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Now, Marco, this wand is a big responsibility. If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed." Queen Diaz began. Marco began laughing. He snatched the wand. Blue magic began to swirl around the wand as it formed. In Marco's hands, he held a blue wand. (Similar to STar's). It had a round blue top. Beside both sides, were to white fluffy wings. Right smack in the middle was a bright red diamonds with a golden border. And on the tippy top, was a small golden orb. Along with the bottom.

"Ooooh! Don't worry Mom! I can handle it!" Marco said, cooly.

DUN. Marco was standing far away from a burning rainbow with bunches of fire. Marco looked distressed. When he caught his mother's eye, he slowly shuffled away. King, Queen, and Glossaryck observe the situation behind binoculars.

"He can't handle it." The three said in unison.

"Nooooo! I can be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Oliver's Reform School for Wayward Princes!" Marco began to plead. He stood in front of a white carriage with a golden border around the door. Marco began to have a vision. He was on a conyerer belt, leading into the school. Marco had been screaming. Hs vision went off, as he clung to his mother's dress screaming.

"Oh Marco, we're not sending you there!" King Diaz said happily. Queen Diaz glared at the King. "Yet." The Queen muttered under her breath.

"Oh! Then that's good. Haha.." Marco said happily. Then the happiness faded when he glanced at the carriage. "Thennn, what's with the carriage? Are we going on a road trip?!" Marco exclaimed excitedly. King Diaz shook his head.

"We're sending you to train is a safer dimension; a place called Earth!" He said happily. Marco looked confused.

"Earth?" He said confused. Their small conversation ended, as Queen Diaz pushed Marco into the carriage, as Marco whines.

"Manfred, open the portal." The Queen said firmly.

"Yes your majesty." Manfred said dully. He dug out a pair of dimensional scissors and cut a portal. The carriage began to move slowly into the portal. Marco began to scream and whine.

"Goodbye Mewni." Marco said sadly.

*click click* A young teenager began to take pictures of the manticore that had led the royal family into the portal. The manticore began to snarl and bite at the kid. The teenagers ran away, terrified at what his life might become. Inside the office, Principal Skeeves and the royal family stood inside the office.

"So you say you're from another dimension?" Skeeves asks. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker on and off. The three looked over to where Marco had been flickering the lights on and off. Marco gasps offensively.

"And you said there was no magic on Earth! Liar liars!" Marco shouted at the top of his lungs. Principal Skeeves shook his head.

"Yeah.. this isn't gonna work.." He said. The King presents a chest filled with golds a jewls. Skeeves clapped excitedly. "HE IS GONNA LOVE IT HERE!" He shouted. Marco stood there, still flickering the switch. He began laughing at the light. Skeeves pulled up the PA system speaker and began speaking.

"Star Butterfly to the principal's office, Star Butterfly to the principal's office." *click* Star laughed. She stood up stretching. She had on a light blue hoodie, along with a short black skirt and pink and blue leggings. Below, she had on magenta converses. On her head, she wore a red hair clip. Her golden silky hair had been tied up into a tight pony tail.

Oooh.. looks like someone's in trouble!" Star said, still smiling. "So I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must be feelings pa-reetyyy embarrassed right now!" She said deviously. Star leaned in on Miss Skullnick, who was painting her nails. "Do I need a hall pass?" Star asked, safely.

"Would you just go already?!" She shouted. Star jumped and dashed out of the room. She shuffles down the hall, to where Marco was standing. Along with The principal.

"Star! I want you to meet out newest former exchange- Marco Diaz!" He presented. Marco had been shown pushing a small button on the water fountain, and then growling at it as water spurted out.

"Uhhh? I can't do this with him.." Star said quickly and began to walk away. But interrupted by skeeves pulling her hoodie back. "OW!" Star yelped.

"I need a responsible, never-take-chances type to keep an eye on her, and who better than you, the safe kid?" Principal Skeeves smiled. Star backed away, waving her hands frantically.

"No-no-no-no-no! You got it all wrong! You ALL got it all wrong!" Star waved her hands in the air. "I'm a Misunderstood BAD GIRL!" Star explained. Principal Skeeves laughed. He pinched her cheek, returning with a yelp from Star.

"You're adorable! Now, I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!" He said, holding the chest in his arms. Star sighed.

Later, Star began to show around Marco. Marco hopped excitedly through the halls.

"Thanks for showing me around, safe kid!" Marco said happily. Star whipped her head around.

"Noooo! I'm a misunderstood bad GIRL!" Star explained.

"Ohhh." Marco said, in a daze while looking around.

"Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true." Star said. Marco looked over at a few kids talking against a locker.

"Oh! Hi!" He waved.

"I don't know where people get the idea of me being so safe! Oh watch your step. Loose tile." Star said quickly. "It's ridiculous!" Star says, as she closes an open locker. "Careful. You wear a helmet in the girls gym shower and you get labeled for LIFE! Oop! Broken glass. Frankly, I would like taking risks that would welcome a little DANGER in my life!" Star says as she punched her hand. Marco laughs.

"On it!" He pulls his wand out and makes a huge butterfly monster with scrawny legs. It fly's up and swoops down and grabs a student. It fly's away, high in the sky. Not seen again.

"What the heck was THAT!?" Star said, panicking. Marco laughed sheepishly.

"Opp. I thought you wanted a little danger in your life. Hehe." Star looked at Marco suspiciously.

"WHO are you?" Star asks, scared of what her answer might be.

"I'm a magical prince from another dimension!" Marco says, happily. He raised his wand and creates a white fluffy cloud over his head with a bunch of cute animals. The cloud suddenly bursts into flames and the creatures began screeching and dashing for safety. Star looked stunned.

"Well that brings us to the end of our tourm. I'm going home." Star said. He voice cracked. Marco began waving good bye.

"Bye new friend! See you tomorrow! Byee! Bye new friend! Byeee!" Marco said, happily laughing. Star lifts her hood up and begins running away as fast as she could, with no trace in stopping.

Star opens the door to her house and walks in. When she sees the sight, she wishes she hadn't even opened the door. Star's mom, Mrs. Butterfly walked up to Star and dragged her over to Marco.

"Oh Star! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's going to be living with us!" She cheered happily. Marco looked stunned for the second time today. First being the big rainbow that caught on fire. Then… Then THIS!

"Bah.. wha… WHAT!?" Star said, flabbergasted. Marco jumped up to Star.

"Whattt?! I had no idea these were YOUR parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name "Butterfly"!" Marco said. Mrs. Butterfly chimed in.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have Marco live upbeat energy around here?" She asked. Star glared.

"We could have gotten that from a litter of puppies.." Star growled. Marco jumped up.

"I LOVE puppies!" Marco said. He pulled out his wand and batched up a dozen cute puppies. The puppies began yipping and yapping. Mr and Mrs. Butterfly cooed at the puppies. The puppies began to shoot lasers from their eyes. The lasers knocked over a lamp and a few other stuff. Suddenly, a puppy shoots a hole through Star's face on the Butterfly family portrait. Star growled at Marco, angrily. Marco laughed anxiously. Mr. Butterfly picked up a puppy and laughed.

"They are really cute!" He gushed. Suddenly, a laser shot through the puppies eye and into Mr. Butterfly's eye. "AY! MY eye!" He began to laugh a bit. He sat the puppy down.

"Star, why don't you show Marco his room?" Mrs. Butterfly suggested. Marco jumped up.

"Yay! New room!" He smiled. Marco skips up the stairs as Star drags up a very full chest. The puppies follow behind, yipping. In a nearby tree, sat buff frog. He put down his binoculars and laughed evilly. He opened a portal with dimensional scissors and jumped through. He lands on a cold stone ground. In front of him lay and tall and slender chair. Buff Frog begins to do small gestures and a croak.

"Ludo master. I have tracked down Marco Diaz. They've hidden her in the Earth dimension. Unguarded." He began. Ludo smiled evilly. Behind the shady throne lay two yellow gleaming eyes. Ludo turns around the chair. Ludo was at least the size of a small computer desk. SO much for scary.

" Excellent work, Buff Frog. I knew they couldn't hide that royal brat from me for long. Soon, the wand will be mine. And then the universe. And then...! Actually, the universe should do it" Ludo said. Ludo glares. "That wand will soon be mine, Marco Diaz..!"

Star groaned. She dragged the luggage inside.

"Here's your new room..!" Star said, struggling. She dropped the chest down, landing on her foot. "OW!" She hissed. She bounced on one foot and landed on the ground, whining in pain. Marco tapped his wand on his cheek, deep in thought.

"Hmm. I can work with this." Marco said. He raised his wand. "ROCKY GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!" Marco shouted. Magic began to seep from the wand and around the room. The room turns into a giants loft bedroom with a huge blue bed and a flat screen TV, along with a gaming setup and giant bean bags. Around the room was just regular Mewni items. And above were 2 floors full of random crap. Star looked stunned.

"Woahh…" She said in awe. Marco ran towards the bed and bounced up and down.

"Ahh.. Thats better.. After a long day, you just need to relax with no more magic." Marco said, as he layed back with his hands behind his head.

"I wish I had a room like this.." Star muttered under her breath. Marco whipped his head up.

"YOU DO?!" He shouted. Star looked scared for whatever would happen next. Marco ran to her room and yelled a spell that didn't sound good. 'MYSTIC ROOM SUCK TRANSFORM!" A giant black hole begins to suck everything in the room. Marco and Star begin to scream their heads off. Marco struggles to close the door. Finally, he closed it shut. Star collapsed onto her knees, panting.

""SUCK"?! "SUCK?!" WHY DID THAT SPELL HAVE THE WORD SUCK IN IT!?" Star screamed. Marco looked terrified.

"I DON'T KNOW. IT JUST CAME OUT THAT WAY!" Marco explained. Star groaned and slammed her face on the ground. "I'm sorry Star… Uh.. How about a little sunshine to brighten your day?!" Marco created a small sun ontop of Star's head. Moments later, it turned into a dark rainy cloud. "Aw…" Marco said sadly. Finally, Star stood up.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! If you're moving in," Star began to shuffle towards the window, not seeing where she was going. "I'M MOVING OUT!" Star pointed, and before she knew it, she had slipped out the window. Star groaned.

"Are you okayyyy?!" Marco shouted out the window. Star lied in a bed of sharp cacti.

"Luckily the cactuses broke my fall…" Sta winced in pain as she tried to move.

"Do you need any HELP?!" He shouted down. This suddenly got Star worried and stood up, flipping a small cactus off her foot.

"Ow!" Star winced. "I'm fine! I don't need any help! Especially from YOU!" Star ran off down the road. Marco began deciding if he should go after her. He finally decided to just leave her be.

One night fall came, Star was a mess. The rain cloud was still pouring above him. She stood in front of a mini mart.

"Here he comes, here he comes.. Hey, BROTHER, DO ME A SOLID! GET ME A REFILL!" Star shouted. The innocent guy walked away quickly. "They won't let me back in because I'm SOOOOOGGGYYYY!" Suddenly, a mother and her son walk out of the store.

"Did you bring me my refill?!" Star shouted, violently. The mother covered her sons eyes.

"Don't make eye contact honey." The woman says, walking away quickly. Star pulled out a candy bar and munched on it noisily.

"YOU COME TO MY HOUSE YOU BRING TOILET PAPER!" Star screamed randomly. Marco walks up behind Star.

"Wa-ha! Woah! What are YOU doing here?!" Star yells. Marco makes the raincloud disappear off Star's head.

"I didn't get a choice of coming here to Earth.. And you didn't have a choice but to deal with me.." Marco began. Star's angry expression softened. "I...I'll find another family to live with." Star was just about to respond until her expression turned to terror.

"M-M-Marco….." Star said shakily. Marco slowly turned around to see Ludos minions towering above the two. Ludo made a grand entrance by smiling evilly and walking through the monsters.

"Marco Diaz! At last! I have found you!" Ludo shouted.

"Ludo?! How did you know I was here?!" Marco shouted back. Ludo chucked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ludo asked. Marco glared.

"That's why I asked dummy!" Marco snapped.

"Well Buff Frog- HEY! I don't need to tell you anything! GET HER!" Ludo shouted. The monsters roared and dived in to get him. Marco began to attack, until Star jumped infront of him.

"HIIII-YAHHHH!" Star screamed. Star drops a three eyed minion with a punch to the gut and an axe kick to the head. Marco laughed.

"You can fight?!" Marco asked. Star laughed loudly.

"It's called… KARATE!" Shedrops Bearicorn with a cross chop. Marco fights Deer Beard who is wielding a hammer; he kicks him in the stomach, and the hammer bonks him on the head. Star gave karate yell as she does a flying kick across the parking lot. Ludo growled.

"YOU SAID SHE WAS UNGUARDED!" He shouted. Buff Frog gave a confused grunt.

"HI-YAH!" Star screams. She chops between a two headed minion. "Huh?" Star said confused. The minions growl. Star laughs. She began to punch the two in the face multiple times. Marco jumped behind a giraffe headed minion.

"RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!" Marco screamed. Marco produced a rainbow-colored fist to knock the giraffe minion through a car window. While fighting the first three-eyed minion, Star opens the car's driver side door, and the giraffe minion's neck stretches to knock the three-eyed minion out.

"Hah!" Marco laughed. Marco knocks a minion over with her wand, and it whinnies in pain like a horse. Star appears next to him, and they smile at each other as Star karate-chops the two-headed minion. Marco then blasted Buff Frog back into a streetlight as he tried to attack. Ludo gritted his teeth.

"GET UP! You're embarrassing me!" Ludo screeched. Buff Frog stood up and pulls out the street light he was knocked into. He uses it as a club. Buff Frog gave a battle cry as he charged towards the prince.

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" Marco yelled. Star blasts Buff Frog with magic, and he hallucinates raining jellybeans and looks to his hands, confused.

"Woah.. What is happening?" Buff Frog said, in a daze. Three-eyed Potato Baby and Big Chicken punch Star and Marco to the ground.

"Hii-YAH!" Star knocks them away with a jumping chop and kick. Marco jumps in front.

"MEGA…. NARWHAL BLAST!" He screamed. He knocked every single minion down. They all groaned in pain. One on the Narwhals slither away. Ludo looked surprised. Then displeased. Marco laughed.

"You want some of this Ludo?!" Marco shouted. Ludo looked terrified.

"No…," Ludo said defeated. He pulled out his dimensional scissors. "You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out!" He cut a hole with the scissors. "Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal." Ludos minions shuffle through the portal with cuts an bruises. "You even retreat like losers!" He mocked. Beside the portal sat Buff Frog staring at his hands.

"I'M FREAKIN OUTTT!" He shouted wildly. Ludo pushed him into the portal. He was last one to go in.

"I'll get you Marco Di-" Ludo gags and pulls himself in, as he chokes on the closing portal. Star looks at Marco.

"That was AMAZING! I was AMAZING! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Star explained happily. Marco looked down at the ground.

"Yeah… I guess we were.. Well. I should.. Probably go pack my bags.." Marco said, sadly. He walked away slowly, until Star grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! I don't want you to go! I want you to stay with us!" Star explained, guilty. Marco jumped up and down.

"REALLY?! HUGS!" He yelled. He wrapped his arms around Star, jumping. Star looked stunned at first, then she smiled and returned the hug. They release the embrace and begin to walk home. Star begins to do some karate moves.

"Are there gonna be monsters attacking us ALL the time?!" Star asked, happily. Marco smiled.

"Yeah probably." He laughed. Star jumped up and down, her ponytail jumping along with her.

"All right! Sounds so dangerous!" Star fist punched and kicked the air. Suddenly, Star stops Marco before they cross the street.

"Woahhh. Let's cross at the light." Star said. Marco laughed.

"Alright "Wild Girl"." Marco said, laughing.

BONUS:

When the two got home, Mr and Mrs Butterfly ran up to them and hugged the life out of them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" They asked worried. Star gave the most truthful answer.

"Fighting monsters from another world." Star said simply. Marco chimed in.

"With a magical wand! She knows ka-hottie!" Marco said, smiling, Star turned a deep crimson.

"I told you Marco! It Ka-Rate! Not Ka-Hottie!" Star whined. Her parents chucked at Star's reaction. Marco shrugged.

"I know how to say it. I just think saying it truthfully when you do it is better." Marco walked up stairs into his room. It took Star a moment to process what he said. Suddenly she gasped.

"Marcooooooooooooo!" Star whined. She stomped upstairs as Mr and Mrs Butterfly began laughing.

Star opened the door to Marco's room and flopped down beside Marco on a bean bag. She grabbed a controller and signed in onto the game Marco was playing.

"Do you really think that way about me?" Star questioned. Marco shrugged.

"If you want me to." Marco replied simply. Star giggled.

"I only want you to think good about me." Star said. Marco looked at her.

"Alrighty then. My princess" Marco said, laughing.

"Hahaha." Star laughed sarcastically. "Very funny prince charming." Star replied. The two burst out laughing. Once they calmed themselves, they began to play their games. But both of the had on their minds.

 _Could It Be Love At First Sight?_


	2. Party With A Pony (Sneak Peak)

The entire CRAZY evening started at the Butterfly house. Where Prince Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly were just "chillaxing". Star was in the kitchen. She held a plate in one hand, the other holding a light purple cloth in front of the plate. Star grinned.

"Feast your eyes…" She began, as Marco was drooling for excitement. "ON THIS!" Star whipped the cloth away, and in her hand was a full plate of cookies. Chocolate Chip Cookies.

"Star's Super Awesome Cookies!" A random voice said. Marco stomped his feet excitedly.

"Circular Food!" He gasped. Suddenly, there was a knock at the backdoor. Marco was about to pounce and grab it, until Star help her hand in front of him.

"Safety first you know!" She said. She walked to the door and opened it. Nothing. Probably just some kids who were just messing around. She then looked down, to see a male pony who was grinning.

"Yo, whassup home fries?!" He literally screamed. Star screamed and collapsed onto the ground, along with her cookies. Marco, from in the kitchen, gasped and ran to the door, stepping on Star's face. Star groaned.

"Oh my GOSH!" Marco screamed. "PONY HEAD!" He jumped up and down. The pony smiled.

"Oh hello M-D!" He greeted. Marco bro-fisted with his horn.

"Boi, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?" He said cooly. Marco clapped his hands.

"Okay! Let me just wake up Star." Marco pointed to the ground. There lied Star. Motionless. Pony Head frowned.

"Oh that is not a dead person?" He questioned. Star raised her finger, shakily.

"N-Not d-dead…" She wheezed.

 **OKIIII! THIS IS JUST A SNEK PEK OF THE STORYYYYYY! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FULL CHAPTER ILL RELEASE ONCE I HAVE THE TIMEEE.**


End file.
